Je vous aimerai pour toujours
by kobatokamijou
Summary: Reencarnar con alguien que amas y encontrarlo puede ser un sentimiento frágil, enorme e infinito. Levi y Eren lo saben, y los consejos de Francia son los mejores. Y algunos llevan consigo una historia agridulce. /Drabble/ RiRen/ France x Jeanne D' Arc


_**Parejas: Levi x Eren (RiRen) / France x Jeanne D' Arc**_

_**Género: Romance/ Drama**_

_**Tipo: Drabble/ Crossover**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertencen sino a Hidekaz Himaruya; Los de Attack on tittan tampoco, sino a Hajime Isayama.**_

_**Espero que les guste, lo hice con musho amorsch. uvu**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je vous aimerai pour toujours<strong>_

_**(Te amaré por siempre)**_

_**.**_

Alergia petrificada. Eso sentía. Aunque ni tanto, Leviestaba sumamente feliz que ahora se encontraba con Eren.

Después de tantos años por fin lo puedo volver a encontrar y ahora fiablemente se encontraban recorriendo las calles de Francia. Esos sentimientos no podían ser más perfectos, tan puros, esta era su segunda oportunidad de ser felices por fin. Olvidar esas horribles memorias de sangre y lágrimas amargas que solo hacían sentir una pena dolorosa e infinita.

Su sonrisa lo devolvía a la vida.

-Hey, Er…-Levi iba a llamar a Eren, quien se encontraba mirando el atardecer mientras comía un helado de fresa, sin embargo otra voz a sus espalda lo desconcertó.

-¡Bonjour!-le volvió a llamar esa voz excesivamente francesa.

Molesto, se dio media vuelta y ahí vio a un hombre delgado, muy alto, rubio de cabeza hasta lo hombros. Levi pensó que seguramente usaba shampoos de oro fundido por su estado tan perfecto. Tenía ojos azules grandes y relucientes y una barba ligera. Sin embargo, Levi notó no solo eso, más allá de su horrible perfume que invadía sus fosas nasales, notó que seguramente era un patriota de hues colorado, pues si pésimo mal gusto para vestir le hacía vomitar asco por los ojos.

Le dio una última mirada de odio y se volteó.

Francia, aún manteniendo su radiante sonrisa, al ver el gesto malhumorado del otro, se sorprendió. Después suspiro.

-Parece un chico lindo.-dijo al fin mientras miraba a donde mirabas los más afilados.

-A ti que carajos te importa.-bramó Levi. Ese sujeto era más que raro, también era metiche.

-Yo también amé a alguien así hace muchos, muchos años. -dijo mirando con al joven castaño mientras sonreía admirando el paisaje.

Levi le miró.- Usted está equivoc…

-Claro, ahora yo sé que ella será feliz. Dios le ha dado una segunda oportunidad.-relataba Francia.- Sabes, uno a veces quisiera hacer algo más. Me hubiera gustado poder salvarla, pero en el fondo…ella me salvó a mi. Mi querida Jeanne me ensañó más que libertad, determinación…también me enseñó amor.

-Usted, cómo se….-Levi quién escuchaba cada palabra, obtuvo la invente curiosidad de quién era esa persona. Pues le contaba cosas que quería escuchar. Que su corazón quería escuchar.

-Cuídalo. Aprecia lo que tienes, y lo más importante no lo sueltes.-le dijo el rubio mientras le sonreía.

-Su _Jeanne _, ¿Usted está con ella?-preguntó Levi concentrado en las palabras del desconocido.

-Non, no estamos juntos.-admitió con una sonrisa triste.- No podemos. Pero mi deseo era que ella volviera a nacer con una vida llena de felicidad, igualdad, amor…volverla a ver tan feliz…me llenó el corazón de paz.-explicaba mientras miraba tristemente hacia el chico castaño. Después rio. -Anda, ve por él. Seguramente tienen que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-_Merci. _Usted parece un payaso, pero no está tan inútil como creí.

-¿¡Qué?! El hermano mayor nunca es un inútil.- reclamó indignado.- Igual antes que te vayas, te daré un obsequio. Para ambos.-dijo mientras le guiñaba uno de sus zafiros y dejaba en la mano del azabache un paquetito…un condón.

-Usted es un -comenzó a decir Levi ligeramente perturbado.-imbécil, pero gracias.

-¡No hay de qué! -se despedía Francia mientras agitaba su mano con una boba sonrisa, y visualizaba al azabache marchar con un confundido castaña mientras le miraba con unos grandes ojos verdes y perdidos. ¡Tan lindo! Sino estuviera con ese amargado calvez iría a juguetear con él un rato.

Una vez que las pareja se retiró el rubio suspiró, caminó un poco y se asomó por la ventana de un elegante restaurante.

Y ahí la vio. su deslumbrante cabello corto con ese castaño tan hermoso, y sus ojos claros. Era bellísima y lo seguía siendo.

Se veía tan feliz.

Esa sonrisa deslumbrante que amplió en una enigmática sorpresa,que hacía juego con las lágrimas que decoraban su rostro de felicidad al ver el radiante anillo que le proponía el joven delante suyo.

-Lo haz hecho muy bien, Jeanne.-murmuró con una sonrisa que decoraba su rostro con la compañía de sus lágrimas agridulces.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hola! <em>**

**_Buenos, pues yo quería algo así boni triste y salió esto :'c Amo el Francia x juana de arco. Y Levi es frances(?) Y así surgió esto. _**

**_Espero que les haya gustado. Pobre Francis, lo sé._**

**_¡Los quiero,hasta la próxima!_**

**_Gracias por leer, ¡Saludos!_**


End file.
